


Cum dumpster miles

by Dring1



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slut miles, Somnophilia, cock - Freeform, cum, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story I did but I wanted to remake it
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Cum dumpster miles

Miles and Peter had spent all day furnishing peters new apartment, they were exhausted and decided it was time to sleep. They walked into peters bedroom and miles started to lay out the sleeping bag he’d brought on the floor, “hey miles what’re you doing?” Peter said taking off his shoes. “Uh setting up my sleeping bag, I’m beat we’ve been working all day” miles said exasperated, “yeah bud I know you can sleep up here with me” Peter said gesturing to the bed “are you sure?” Miles said relived he didn’t have to sleep on the floor, “yeah absolutely, let’s go top and tails” Peter said before whipping his shirt of revealing his ripped torso, miles stared at his mentors beautiful body in awe as Peter also removed his pants leaving him in just a pair of loose boxers, miles slept in sweats and didn’t realise Peter slept nearly nude, Peter looked down “oh you don’t mind do you?” He said realising his mistake, “nah nah nah it’s fine, it’s cool” miles stammered. Peter threw the covers over his side of the bed and climbed in throwing miles’ pillows down to the bottom of the bed, miles climbed in next, “night Pete”, “night miles” they said as Peter turned the light off.

About two hours later as miles laid restlessly in bed facing away from Peter he heard a noise from behind him, mumbling of some kind, he listened for a moment and heard nothing, a minute later the same mumbling but now he could make out what he was saying, “come on mj” Peter mumbled in his sleep, miles groaned, “mj come on just suck it” miles quickly realised what kinda dream Peter was having “mj come on I’m already hard” miles rolled over to try and wake him up but he was stopped in his tracks, as he rolled over he saw Peters boxers tented with the biggest errection he’d ever seen, peters grey boxers were stretched to their limits over his massive cock with a damp spot forming at the top. Miles’ jaw dropped, it was the biggest cock he’d ever seen, it was the only cock he’d ever seen. He wanted more, feeling himself hardening miles sat up in bed and stared at peters extended member, “go on mj take it out” miles moved slowly, clutching the waistband of peters boxers and gently pulling them down over his huge cock, until it was fully out, 10 inches of thick hard meat, throbbing and weeping tears of precum, his balls looked round and gorgeous but red and swollen. “Come on just suck it a little” miles leaned forward and hesitantly put his mouth on the tip of peters huge cock.

He tasted beautiful, salty cock, with sour Precum leaking onto his tongue, “oh yeah keep going” miles sucked harder moving his head up and down, like what he’d seen in porn, he loved it, having his mouth filled with Cock, “come on suck my dick” miles’ slutty instincts kicked in, he took it out of his mouth and spat on it, now jerking him off with his right hand and putting it back in his mouth, had bobbing up and down as she sucked him, “oh fuck yeah baby work that cock” miles was peters baby that night, swirling his tongue around peters head as he stroked him up and down, now moving so he was laid in between peters legs while he took him in his mouth, miles moved down to peters hanging balls taking them in his mouth and swirling them around in his youthful mouth as he pounded peters cock with his hand, Peter was moaning louder and louder, miles put peters cock back in his mouth, jerking him off and fondling his balls with his other two hands, miles worshipped peters cock, becoming the cock slut he was meant to be. Miles felt Peter buck his hips pushing all of his cock down miles’ throat while he heard “miles what the fuck?!” He took peters cock out of his throat and gasped for breath, “just let it happen Peter” miles said out of breath still pounding peters cock with his spit covered hand, miles started sucking again feeling peters cock throb in his mouth more and more, “miles I-“ Peter said before miles interrupted “give me all of it, I want all you cum daddy” sucking him harder and harder, sucking his cock, jerking him off sucking his balls, “I’m gonna-“ miles put his mouth on peters cock head and jerked him fast sending 8 ropes of hot cum down miles’ throat, the salty liquid burst into his mouth, covering every crevice in white thick liquid. Miles sucked Peter clean before swallowing his load and smiling at him. “Fuck that was good”


End file.
